1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile computing apparatus, and in particular, to a mobile computing apparatus having a plurality of heat-dissipation fans.
2. Related Art
With the constant development of technology, current daily necessities develop toward digitization and informatization. For example, a mobile computing apparatus, such as a notebook computer and a tablet computer, is easily carried by a user, so as to be freely used by the user in any occasions.
However, under the trend of technology development, the researchers devote their efforts to continuously developing the mobile computing apparatus toward the objectives of having high performances, and a light, thin, short, and small volume. Therefore, a heat-dissipation structure of the mobile computing apparatus is particularly important. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, FIG. 1A is a schematic structural view of a conventional mobile computing apparatus, and FIG. 1B is a structural perspective view of the conventional mobile computing apparatus.
The conventional mobile computing apparatus has a shell 100′, a circuit board 200′, a first heat-dissipation module 300′, a second heat-dissipation module 400′, a first centrifugal fan 500′, and a second centrifugal fan 600′, in which the shell 100′ comprises a top plate 110′ and a bottom plate 120′ being opposite to each other, and a side plate 130′ connecting the bottom plate 120′ and the top plate 110′. The side plate 130′ has a first through hole 131′ and a second through hole 132′, and the bottom plate 120′ has a plurality of gas vents 121′.
The circuit board 200′ is disposed in the shell 100′, and has a central processing unit (CPU) 11′, a graphics processing unit (GPU) 12′, and a memory 13′. In addition, the first centrifugal fan 500′ and the second centrifugal fan 600′ are disposed on the circuit board 200′, in which the first centrifugal fan 500′ is adjacent to the first through hole 131′, and the second centrifugal fan 600′ is adjacent to the second through hole 132′. One end of the first heat-dissipation module 300′ thermally contacts with the CPU 11′, and the other end of the first heat-dissipation module 300′ is located between the first centrifugal fan 500′ and the first through hole 131′. The first heat-dissipation module 300′ absorbs a heat energy generated by the CPU 11′, and discharges the heat energy absorbed by the first heat-dissipation module 300′ to the outside of the shell 100′ through the first through hole 131′ by using the gas flow generated by the first centrifugal fan 500′.
One end of the second heat-dissipation module 400′ thermally contacts with the CPU 11′ and the GPU 12′ at the same time, and the other end of the second heat-dissipation module 400′ is located between the second centrifugal fan 600′ and the second through hole 132′. The second heat-dissipation module 400′ absorbs an heat energy generated by the CPU 11′ and the GPU 12′, and discharges the heat energy absorbed by the second heat-dissipation module 400′ to the outside of the shell 100′ through the second through hole 132′ by using the gas flow generated by the second centrifugal fan 600′.
The path of the gas flow generated by the first centrifugal fan 500′ and the second centrifugal fan 600′ is as follows: the external air is absorbed into the shell 100′ by the plurality of gas vents 121′, then moves toward the first centrifugal fan 500′ and the second centrifugal fan 600′, and the air discharged by the first centrifugal fan 500′ and the second centrifugal fan 600′ flows to the outside of the shell 100′ through the first through hole 131′ and the second through hole 132′.
However, such heat-dissipation structure of the conventional mobile computing apparatus performs the heat-dissipation merely for the CPU 11′ and the GPU 12′. The path of the gas flow is lacked or even no path of the gas flow passes through the location of the memory 13′, so the heat-dissipation effect of the memory 13′ located between the first centrifugal fan 500′ and the second centrifugal fan 600′ is undesirable, and therefore the heat energy of the memory 13′ is difficult to dissipate. In this way, the temperature of the memory 13′ and the air around the memory 13′ continuously rises, so that a system of the mobile computing apparatus easily breaks down, and even the memory 13′ is damaged.
In addition, the first centrifugal fan 500′ and the second centrifugal fan 600′ respectively and independently form the paths of the gas flow with the gas vents 121′, and therefore the heat of heat-generation components being not located on the paths of the gas flow is easily accumulated on the adjacent bottom plate, so that the temperature of a part of the bottom plate is excessively high.